


12 Dates

by J_A_Kittrell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuriAka, Anal Sex, Lots of dates, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Kittrell/pseuds/J_A_Kittrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a high school crush is complicated. Dating a high school crush who's technically two people is just plain crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeemaWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeemaWren/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Heema! 'TWAS I WHO WAS YOUR SECRET SANTA.

Coming to the club tonight had been a mistake. He should have known after catching a mischievous smile on Kuroko’s face when he handed him the first shot. Or the second. Or the third. But it had been a terrible day, and when he was messaged about a mini Seirin reunion in the evening, he couldn’t say no. His morning started with lava coffee in his lap, followed by a missing delivery truck full of bouquets and a slew of irate customers to deal with because of said delivery truck. And of course his boss was out looking for the damn thing, so he was late to class and nearly missed an exam. A relaxing night out with friends sounded like the remedy. It was clear now that it tonight was going to be anything but relaxing.

Many drinks later, that wonderful floaty feeling settled in, and their table was filled with giggles and memories. It was then that everyone decided to move things further into the club and take advantage of the pounding music. Everyone split into smaller groups, finding spaces in between the throng of partygoers on the dancefloor. It took about 30 seconds for him to realize that he had lost Fukuda and Kawahara to a pair of cute girls with short skirts. Furihata whined and spun in place, trying to find anyone else. Any friend would do as long as he wasn’t stuck all by himself.

He changed his mind he found Mitobe and Koganei five feet away, grinding to the beat and kissing each other as if it were their last night on earth. If his face wasn’t already rosy from the liquor, it definitely was now. Maybe being alone wasn’t so bad. Accepting defeat, he turned to find a new spot and ran straight into someone. He mumbled an apology and tried to move out of the way, but a hand around his arm stopped him.

“Furihata-kun?”

He looked up and squeaked. “A-Akashi-kun?? What are you doing here?” The alcohol must have worked its way through his system more quickly than he expected, because there was no way that his high school crush was standing in front of him. Akashi lived in Kyoto, and didn’t seem like the clubbing kind of person (not to say that he was either.) He just couldn’t decide if he was having a dream or a nightmare. He had to assume it was turning into a nightmare if he was the only one drunk and they both had clothes on.

“I’m in town on business, and some old teammates insisted that I come out with them. You?”

“We’re all having a reunion too. I think Kuroko is around if you want to say hi to him..” His arm was burning where Akashi still held him. While Akashi had never been anything but polite to him after their first year, Furihata never managed to quell his nerves enough to spend alone time with him, let alone confess. It had been years since they last met, and Furihata hated how much he was still under the charming redhead’s spell. Those piercing eyes, that flawless hair, that... _everything_. He could feel himself ruining normal people for himself all over again.

Akashi smiled at him and shook his head. “No, that’s quite alright.” His eyes roved across his body, and Furihata felt chills run down his spine. “I’m sure that we have plenty of catching up to do ourselves.”

His fingers were itching to touch. The vodka in his system was in full effect, and he didn’t know if he’d have a chance like this again. “Do you maybe want to catch up on the dance floor?”

The smile that took over Akashi’s face was positively wolfish. “I’d like nothing better.”

Furihata gulped and pulled them towards the heart of the dancefloor. Once he was satisfied, Furihata turned to face away from him without a second thought. He took a deep breath before he started to move. The music was had a great beat, and the pulsing bass drew him in with ease. Soon after, he felt hands on his hips and a chest against his back. The breath tickling his neck made his heart race. Akashi Seijuurou was actually dancing with him in a club, and judging by the small gasps and wandering hands, he was enjoying it too. Furihata threw his head back and let out a quiet whimper as he began to grind into Akashi in earnest, lost to the music and the feel of the man behind him. Strands of hair brushed against his cheek, and every movement sent sparks through his veins. He needed more.

At the cross fade, he turned himself back around, throwing his arms around Akashi and pressing them together until there was no space left between them. Akashi’s breath hitched, and Furihata nearly moaned when hands landed on his buttocks and squeezed. They rolled their hips together in tandem, lips drawing closer and closer together with each breath. The rest of the club faded away. All that Furihata could feel was the beat of the song, the growing pressure between them, and the heat of each exhale upon his skin. His eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head, a hand moving to rest on Akashi’s chest. Their lips were almost brushing now, both waiting for the other to move that extra centimeter.

“OH SHIT.”

Furihata nearly jumped out of his skin as he stumbled out of their intimate hold, his face matching Akashi's hair.

Kagami came running up to them, and it was obvious that more time had been spent drinking than dancing. “Furi were you gonna make out with Akashi? Hey, hey Kuroko! Akashi is here!! I think he and Furi are about to get get it on!”

Akashi was scowling. “Were,” he said, “until you came along.”

Furihata saw a glimpse of blue as Kuroko stepped up to jab Kagami in the side. “Please forgive him, it seems that it's time for us to go. Akashi-kun, it's nice to see you. Maybe you two should go outside? I think there are some things you need to discuss.” 

No. Kuroko was _not_ going to make him confess right now. He had almost made out with Akashi on the dance floor, wasn’t that good enough? Being drunk off both the alcohol and Akashi was already too much- he’d never survive a conversation like that.

“I agree. I’ll talk to you later then, Kuroko-kun.  Furihata-kun, shall we step outside?” 

“Uh...um yeah ok. Good luck with drunk Kagami, Kuroko-kun.” 

Kuroko shot him a look before he said goodbye, and what followed was the most awkward minute of his life. He and Akashi didn’t speak a word to each other as they followed each other out of the club and to the side of the building; they stood there staring any the ground for even longer. Finally, Furihata couldn’t take it anymore. 

“A-Akashi-kun, I’m sorry if I got carried away inside, but I’ve liked you for a long time now. So, um, I’ll respect whatever you want to do with that information. ” 

“Furihata-kun, there is no need to apologize. I have had feelings for you for some time now as well. What happened inside was mutual, and I was quite enjoying it.” 

Furihata’s heart was thundering in his chest. Did he actually hear that correctly? Akashi actually liked him back? It wasn’t just getting carried away in the moment or the alcohol? “Ah, well that’s good, haha. ….. What should we do then?” He probably should have said something else that sounded smarter, but he was still in a state of shock. 

“We could start with a date.”

Oh. Oh my. This day was going to give him emotional whiplash. No one’s day went from that bad to that good in real life. “Yeah, ok. Um, do you want my number then?” 

Akashi nodded and took out his phone to hand to him, but before he let it go, he looked at Furihata with serious eyes. “Furihata-kun there is something you need to know before we start anything.” 

“Ok?” 

“I like you. Both of us like you. So if you would like to date me, you will have to date the both of us. We understand if this is not something you are comfortable with.” 

“Huh?” 

Akashi sighed. “Furihata-kun do you remember our first year of high school?” 

It wasn’t that Furihata didn’t remember, it was just all very strange (everything tonight had been,) and he was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. How was it even possible that one of them liked him, let alone both? 

“You’re talking about the other Akashi-kun?” 

“Yes. Would you be alright with dating both of us? Although to be honest, I’m unsure of the best way to approach things if you agree.” 

Two Akashis certainly didn’t sound like a problem, but it did sound complicated. Was there really a way to make it work? He certainly wasn’t going to turn down the chance to try. 

He tapped a finger to his lips as he pouted, eyes lighting up after a moment. “Oh, uh, could you guys maybe take turns? Maybe I can go on six dates with each Akashi-kun, and we can decide if and how it’s going to work out after? I don’t really know what else we can do.”

Akashi handed his phone over. “That sounds fair.” a mischievous smile took over his face, and an eye flashed gold. “But you won’t be getting farther than we did tonight until we have all of our dates.”

Passing the phone back over, he nodded dumbly as he watched Akashi close the space between them. Akashi tilted his head and whispered, “Do you think you can handle that?”

His breath was caught in his throat, torn between saying yes and fucking it all and going in for the kiss that he had been robbed of earlier.

He instinctively closed his eyes, and a low chuckle brushed against his ear. “I look forward to our time together.” And with a brush along his side, he was gone. Furihata blinked and looked around once he had recovered, but the redhead had already disappeared into the crowd. Confused and cold, he sighed and headed back home.

An hour later, a message from an unknown number flashed on his phone.

 

_Good night, Furihata-kun. Let’s meet next weekend._

 

Furihata closed the message, and called the only person he could trust to talk him into going through with this.

The call went through, and Furihata started to yell. “Riko-chan what has my life become???”

  


_______________1_______________

 

They met in a small cafe in Tokyo on a sunny Saturday. When Furihata arrived, it was the “first” Akashi that had saved them a seat outside.

“Hello, Furihata-kun. I’m glad that we could meet.”

He laughed nervously and sat down, accepting the menu that was handed to him. “Yeah, I’m glad too. Sorry you had to come so far just to eat lunch with me.”

Akashi smiled and leaned forward. “It’s no trouble at all. I’ve been looking forward for a chance to get to know you better. My brother and I have agreed to not interfere with each other’s time with you during this period, and I’d like to take advantage of our time together.”

“Ok, umm, where do you want to start? We haven’t really been in touch since high school...”

“Yes, that’s a shame. I asked Kuroko-kun for you number at some point, but he refused. The next time I saw you, you were with a girl, so I decided to let things go.”

“Oh, Mayumi. She was actually my attempt at getting over you, actually,” he laughed, “but it didn’t work, so we didn’t last long at all.”

Akashi’s lips pulled into a smirk. “Is that so?”

“Well, yeah.. You were dating that guy who was like Kuroko-kun. I didn’t really think I stood a chance if you were already with someone..”

“Mayuzumi-kun? I will admit that we experimented with each other for some time, but we never developed feeling for each other beyond that.”

His ears turned pink at the thought of what Akashi would be like in bed, and felt a twinge of jealousy. They could have been on a first date a long time ago if they hadn’t both misread the situation.

“I-I see.”

“Shall we order? We can continue to catch up while we wait for our food.”

“Yeah, ok.”

Their date ended when Akashi received a call from his dad, much to his disappointment. They bid farewell and Furihata saw him off at the train station. Now he had to figure out what to do with the other Akashi.

  


_______________2_______________

 

“Thank you for inviting me, Kouki. I can’t say I’ve ever been to the Ghibli Museum before.”

 

“Oh, no problem! I was trying to think of places that were different from where you might usually go, and I know it’s kind of childish, but I really love these movies.”

 

Akashi frowned. “To be honest, I don’t think I’ve actually watched one in full before.”

 

Furihata stopped in his tracks to look at him with wide eyes. “Really? We’ll watch one on our next date then. Let’s walk through everything and you can pick which one you wanna see!” He grabbed Akashi’s hand without much thought and dragged him towards the entrance. It took him about half an hour to figure out that he hadn’t let go, and by then, he was too embarrassed to admit it was an accident. Akashi asked about each display they passed by, and Furihata tried to act natural and keep his palms from sweating too much. They chose _Spirited Away_ after a spirited debate over the mechanics of dragon flight.

 

At the end of their date, Akashi kissed his hand. This one was going to be trouble- he could feel it.

  


_______________3_______________

 

He lied. They were both trouble with a capital “T.” What was supposed to be an innocent painting class was apparently a not so innocent painting class that involved using their bodies as the paintbrush and a sheet of paper that covered the entire floor as their canvas. No one should be allowed to look that good covered in half crusty paint. He certainly didn’t, but by the way Akashi’s eyes wandered, it seemed that he didn’t agree.

He cleared his throat and continued to apply paint to his legs. Keeping himself from blatantly staring was a monumental task. Their painting was horrible. Slipping around and falling on top of a practically naked Akashi was worse.

  


_______________4_______________

 

Akashi arrived at his dorm wearing glasses. He nearly burned down the entire building with popcorn because he was so distracted. The smoke alarm shut up after he ripped out the battery, and the bag was left in the sink. Akashi shook his head with a laugh.

“I’m disappointed, Kouki. Even I can pop a bag of popcorn without causing a small fire.”

He was scared that he’d actually kill them if he tried again. “Ok, you do it then! I’ll go put in the movie.”

Another chuckle escaped from Akashi. “Alright. I’ll meet you there. What would you like to eat for dinner?”

 

-

 

Two hours later, Akashi tore his eyes away from the screen to look at Furihata. “I enjoyed that more than I expected. Would it be possible to watch more some other time?” He munched on the crust of his pizza slice as he turned back to read the credits.

This time it was Furihata’s turn to laugh. Who knew that this Akashi could be so cute?

 

_______________5_______________

 

Furihata had never gone wine tasting before, so his anxiety was already up before they had sat down.

“Please relax, Furihata-kun. I’ve chosen a tasting that is more of an introductory lesson. I wasn’t sure how experienced you were with wine.”

At this he visibly relaxed. It was so nice of Akashi to take his lack of experience into consideration, and his never ending patience was much appreciated. The problem was that this wine tasting meant he was drinking wine for an hour straight, and he had forgotten to eat lunch in his rush to get here in time. At the end of their lesson, they were given a glass of their choosing, as well as a small selection of fruit. Feeling bold, Furihata took a grape from the plate and held it in front of Akashi with a smile. Akashi raised an eyebrow and the corner of his lip twitched, but he ate it without a word. Once he had swallowed, he took a raspberry and returned the favor. Furihata was pretty sure that it was an accident, but he licked the fingers that offered him the fruit, and saw Akashi blush for the first time. He definitely did it on purpose after that, though it became much harder once Akashi started returning the favor. By the time they had to part ways, Furihata was so flustered that ended up high fiving him and running away. Hopefully he could blame it on the wine.

  


_______________6_______________

 

It took Furihata six dates to realize that he was an idiot. He should have said six dates total, not six dates each. It was clear now that both Akashis were taking turns torturing him instead of taking turns dating him. Why else would the other Akashi take him out for tango lessons? It was basically ballroom dance sex.

In an effort to keep his mind free of sin, he started asking questions about anything and everything. Akashi’s thoughts on how he and his brother differed (attitude and ice cream preference,) his least favorite food (anything seaweed for both,) even his favorite phones games (Pokemon Shuffle and Monument Valley, much to his surprise.)

“Oh, also should I call you and your brother something different? It gets kind of confusing calling you guys the same thing.”

“That’s a fine suggestion.  Do you have anything in mind?”

“Well at first I was thinking of just separating your first and last name, but that doesn’t seem very fair. So maybe I can think of nicknames for each of you?”

Akashi dipped him and grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

_______________7_______________

 

His fourth date with the first Akashi was his favorite so far. Furihata had taken them to the aquarium, and instead of almost kisses and suffering, they spent the day holding hands and trying to touch nurse sharks. They even ran into Aomine’s old teammates, Imayoshi and Sakurai, in the food court. The two of them were happy to welcome them to their table. The two of them shared a sundae while he and Akashi ate lunch, reminiscing about their old games and sharing stories at Aomine’s expense. An hour later, they all exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch. As they walked towards the penguin exhibit, Furihata entertained the idea of double dates. He’d have to get Akashi’s opinion after they were finished with their first twelve.

“Furiahta-kun, thank you for today. The last time I was here was with my mother, and for a long time, I didn't think I would ever have someone to return with.”

A pang of sadness took over the fluttering in his stomach, and he slowed to stop at a random display. When he looked to his side, there was a smile on Akashi’s face, but he could feel the hollow ache that swam beneath the surface. Sure, Akashi had his father, but it wasn't the same- mothers could never be replaced. The loneliness in his voice wasn't something Furihata ever wanted to hear again. And while he knew he could never fill the gap or fully mend those wounds, he'd sure as hell make sure that he did everything else.

“Akashi-kun, from now on if you want to do something, you have me to do it with you, ok? We'll all do fun things together in the future.” He tightened his grip on Akashi's hand and pointed out his favorite fish in the tank, though the small “o” that Akashi's mouth formed didn't go unnoticed.

“All of us?”

“Yeah, you, me, and you!” He laughed and swung their arms back and forth as they continued towards their destination, silently cheering at the hint of a smile and a flicker of gold.

  


_______________8_______________

 

The arcade was packed today, but Furihata didn't care. He was going to see Akashi play DDR and Taiko Drum if it killed him.

“I don't really understand the point of dancing on squares, Kouki. We danced in a studio last time.”

“No, this is different! You step on the ones that the screen tells you- it's harder than it looks! If you play this with me, we can play the basketball ones after. I bet you could beat the high score no problem. Even break the scoreboard maybe.”

At that Akashi smiled. “Deal. Now how do I utilize the bar behind us?”

 

-

 

Akashi’s scores were high, but Furihata had put it on easy when he wasn't paying attention. He was so lively afterwards  he didn't have the heart to tell him. One little secret couldn’t hurt. They moved on to the basketball games as promised. As expected, he maxed out the scoreboard without breaking a sweat. Furihata didn't stand a chance. After they exchanged Akashi’s tickets for matching bracelets, they walked around to find something else to do. Then he saw something that gave him an idea.

“Akashi-kun have you ever been in a ball pit before?”

“No, I haven’t. Is it something I need to try?”

“Yes!” He pointed at the pool of shiny plastic and pushed him in as soon as he got closer enough to examine it. Unfortunately, Akashi seemed to have seen it coming, and grabbed his arm to take them both down. The next ten minutes were spent wrestling and trying to “drown” one another. Furihata’s heart soared as he yelled and got chased around. He had never seen Akashi so relaxed or heard him laugh so freely before. If Riko asked him how his date went tonight (she always did) he would tell her that he got the “Aha” moment like she had with Hyuuga all of those years ago.

Worn out, Furihata admitted defeat and sat against the wall, throwing random balls at Akashi as he pleased. “Hey Akashi-kun?”

“Yes, Kouki?”

“Thanks for coming to the arcade with me. I haven't had this much fun in a long time.” He laughed and scratch the back of his head. “ You know, I always assumed that those sappy movies were just fairy tale, but it kind of feels like we're living in one right now, don't you think?”

Akashi scooted closer and leaned into him. “Yes, it does.”

  


_______________9_______________

 

He was starting to get nervous again. There were only two dates left for each Akashi, and he had no idea what would happen once they finished with all twelve. Would they start dating all together? What if one Akashi got jealous of the other one? How would sex work? Were they going to have sex after their last date?? His head was spinning just thinking about it.

“Are you alright, Furihata-kun?”

“Huh?” Ah, that's right. Akashi had decided to take him to a pottery class today, and judging by the sad lump on his wheel, it was pretty obvious that he hadn't been paying attention. “Sorry, just thinking about what will happen since we're already on date number nine.”

Akashi smiled and walked over to his seat. “We can worry about that later. Now, since you weren't listening to the instructions properly, I'll show you what you've missed.”

Before he could protest, Akashi stood and sat behind him. Furihata's breath hitched when he felt hands wrap around his and a hot mouth brush his earlobe. “See, you want to be gentle yet firm, and apply even pressure…”

And, once again, Furihata was lost in his own mind. This time his thoughts took a much dirtier turn.

  


_______________10_______________

 

“So I think I've thought of nicknames, if you approve of them.”

“I'm sure that I will. What are they?"

Furihata buried his feet and wriggled them in the sand. The salty breeze spun through his hair, and he took it in a deep breath before continuing. “I was thinking I could call your brother Sei-kun and you Kashi-kun? I don't really know why but I thought it suited you and was kind of nice but I can also call you something else if you don't like it because I'm sure you have your own opinions and maybe it's too similar to Akashi-kun or maybe you just think it’s stupid? So, um, what do you think?”

Halfway through his rambling he had shut his eyes, but he cracked one open to peek at Akashi, and he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Akashi sat there with eyes squinted into half moons, and the smile that stretched across his face was brighter than the sun that warmed their skin.

“I would love it if you would call me that, Kouki. You really are something else.”

Furihata laughed and scooted a little closer. “Me? I'm nothing special compared to you two.”

“We beg to differ.”

  


_______________11_______________

 

This was it. His last day with Sei-kun. They decided to get dinner to go and eat it in his dorm. He was lucky that Kuroko practically lived in Kagami’s apartment at this point, because if things went well, he would be needing the apartment to himself more often in the future.

Dinner was quiet, as was their time on the couch afterwards, but the air was electric. They hadn't kissed yet, but by the way they were sitting, it could happen at any moment. Tucked into the corner of the couch, Furihata sat sideways with his legs thrown over Sei-kun's, and his arms had his neck in a loose hold. Sei-kun had a hand around his shoulders and another one on his thigh. The occasional squeeze or tap of the fingers send heat pooling into his stomach, but he refused to acknowledge it. He was so close. He couldn't blow it on their second to last date.

He lost track of how long they sat there holding each other, just being in each other's company. He just knew that he didn't want it to end.

  


_______________12_______________

 

Akashi Seijuurou was a dick. If course he'd pick this as their last date. He grumbled as he stomped into the club he had been in just a couple of months ago. Sure it was where they had reconnected, but who would pick a club on the last date? How was he supposed to restrain himself? What a tease. When they finally got to have sex, Furihata was going to make both them suffer.

Kashi-kun held him by the waist and led them to the bar. “What would you like to drink, Kouki?”

Before he could answer, Kashi-kun scrunched his eyebrows and pulled out out his phone. He sighed and gave a quick squeeze to Furihata’s side before letting go. “I apologize, but I need to take this. There was an incident at work and there may be another problem. I’ll be right back.”

Furihata nodded and watched him answer his phone as he walked away. He could feel Kashi-kun’s irritation radiating from where he stood. He shrugged and leaned against the side of the bar. There was no helping it if it was work related, and he had been coming to visit Furihata an awful lot lately. Guilt creeped its way into his thoughts, but he did what he could to keep them at bay. He wasn’t forcing Kashi-kun or Sei-kun to visit him, and they were always honest with him. He would just have to make the effort to go to Kyoto in the future.

“Hey angel, looking for company?”

Furihata jumped and looked to his right, where a predatory blond loomed over him. The man leaned an elbow on the table and leaned closer. It was too crowded to run without causing a scene. He was trapped.

“I-I’m wish someone, sorry.”

“I don’t see anyone. Are you playing hard to get?” He moved into his personal space, and Furihata flinched. Would it be inappropriate to punch this guy? Because he was getting more uncomfortable by the minute, and Kashi-kun hadn’t come back from his business call yet. How long would Kashi-kun be gone?

“No. I’d really prefer if you leave.” This guy needed to take a hint and get gone already.

“I don’t think so, angel. Not until you give me a name and number.” A free hand raised to brush at his arm, and Furihata prepared himself to actually resort to fight his way out. He wasn’t approached at the club often- he’d never had to actually deal with someone this persistent before. His body tensed and he clenched his fists.

“Excuse me, but you’re going to remove yourself before I do it for you.” Furihata let out an audible sigh at the low voice beside him. Kashi-kun was back. There was a dangerous edge to his words, and it was more than enough for the stranger to take a step back with his hands raised. However, it didn’t stop him from leaving.

“Hey, he came onto me. Maybe you aren’t good enough for him, shorty.”

The air dropped to a chilling level, and Furihata found himself equal parts scared and electrified. “Your attitude disgusts me. Lower your head.” Kashi-kun’s arm snapped forward and pressed into his shoulder, and the blond was sent sprawling to the ground. “Kouki, I apologize for leaving you to deal with this scum. Allow me to make it up to you.”

Kashi-kun grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. Stunned, Furihata turned back to see the man picking himself back up. He couldn’t help but feel satisfied at the fear in his eyes.

They weaved through the crowd and reached a corner far from the bar. “Are you alright, Kouki?” Kashi-kun’s voice lost the venomous edge from before, turning soft as he wrapped his arms around him.

He hugged Kashi-kun and rested his head on his shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “Yeah, I’m ok. Thanks for coming back and kicking his butt for me.”

The arms around him squeezed him tighter before he leaned back. “Of course. We care for you, Kouki. As long as you are with us, we will never let no harm come to you.” A devious smile took over Kashi-kun’s face as he watched Furihata grow flustered. “Now, I’d like to take your mind off of it.”

The hands resting on his back moved, one up along his spine, and one dipping down and pressing them together. With a roll of his hips, he sent Furihata’s head back in surprise. He gasped and gripped Kashi-kun’s shirt, and looked at the smug man with with a glare. He began to gyrate into him, satisfied when he felt Kashi-kun’s breath hitch. Two could play at this game. It quickly became a contest of sorts, each rolling and dipping to the music. They tortured each other with the friction and heat of their bodies pressed against each other. His head was spinning, and it starting to become too much. He moved a hand into Kashi-kun’s hair, pressing their foreheads together.

“Kashi-kun..”

A low growl from Kashi-kun sent fire straight down his body, and Kashi-kun closed the gap with a searing kiss. Furihata opened his mouth in surprise, but whatever he was going to say turned into a moan as Kashi-kun took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and nip at his lips. He weaved his fingers through soft hair and moaned as his hips sought more friction. He was quickly becoming hard, especially when the nips became licks and soft sucks. It was a completely different experience, and the contrast was making him weak in the knees. He was a mess.

Kashi-kun pulled back after a final kiss, and Furihata opened his eyes, half lidded ruby eyes stared back. “Sei-kun?”

He smiled and leaned back in. “You didn’t think I’d miss this, did you?” It took a moment, but once his brain started to sputter back to life, it did start to make sense that their kiss changed part way through. He and Kashi-kun must have switched places.

“No, I wouldn’t want you to be left out.” He rubbed circles into Sei-kun’s back and returned a lopsided grin. “But what happened to waiting until all twelve dates were over?”

Sei-kun’s eyes narrowed and brushed their lips together. “Then I guess our date is over. Shall we?”

Furihata stole another kiss and replied with a breathless, “Hell yes.”

  
  


_______________12.5_______________

 

It took Furihata an embarrassing amount of time to unlock the door, but to be fair, there was a hand groping his inner thigh and lips kissing a trail along his neck. As soon as they were inside, shoes were kicked off and they spent every other moment pausing to slam each other into the wall. He was thrown onto the bed as soon as they reached it, and Sei-kun was climbing over him and grabbing at Furihata’s shirt. He got the message, and pulled it off without hesitation. Seeing him shirtless at their painting class didn’t compare to the low shadows of flickering eyes and swollen lips. He reached out to bring Sei-kun back in for a kiss, moaning when he felt his bare chest press into him. They were both rock hard as they continued to move together. Furihata slipped his hand down Sei-kun’s sides and tugged at his pants. He gasped into the kiss, unable to contain himself anymore. “Sei-kun, Kashi-kun, I need you.”

He moaned and pulled back to undo his pants, Sei-kun giving him a look that implied he should be following suit. He wasted no time in wiggling out of his pants, kicking it away and watching as Sei-kun dropped his.

“Do you have..”

Furihata nodded and pointed at his nightstand, not trusting his voice. Instead of opening the drawer though, Kashi-kun dropped down on his knees and pulled him towards the end of the bed. He allowed himself to be moved about and bent his legs when motioned to do so, curious. Hands started to massage his thighs, and Furihata propped himself with his elbows to see what he was up to. While the touches felt nice, it wasn't quite what he was hoping for. Then the hands gripped his hips as he was dragged right to the edge, and Furihata squeaked, realizing what was about to happen.

“Kashi-kun no you don't  have to- _ahhhhh_!” A moan tore through his throat as he fell back, no longer in control of his body. A hot tongue licked and teased at his entrance, moving to nip at his inner thigh every so often. Kashi-kun made sure to hold him still as he bowed off the bed and squirmed, unsure if he was trying to get closer or farther away from that sinful mouth. His chest heaved as he gasped for breath, and his hands grasped at the blanket beneath him to try and ground himself. Kashi-kun was unrelenting. One minute he was kissing and teasing him, and the next he was thrusting his tongue inside and sending lightning through his veins. Furihata was a mess, unable to form words or even do anything beyond moan and clench the blanket between his fingers. He could feel the pressure build between his legs, and he knew that he wasn't going to last if he kept this up.

“ _Ahh_ , you have to sto- _nng_ Kashi-kun I'm getting-”

Kashi-kun immediately pulled back and placed a kiss on his thigh. He chuckled and opened the drawer to pull out his bottle of lube and an condom. “We can't have that now, can we, Furihata-kun?”

“S-Sei-kun, please..” he whimpered.

Sei-kun hummed and coated his fingers before leaning back over him, resting an elbow to Furihata's side. “Patience, Furihata-kun. There _are_ two of us, and we both want our turn with you.”

Furihata bit his lip to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises. While he was aching to be filled, the thought of each Akashi having his way with him sent his arousal into overdrive. Sei-kun slipped a finger inside of him and began to slowly pump in and out. Their eyes met and they reconnected their lips, taking their time with each kiss. A second finger was added and Furihata had to break their kiss to gasp. The moment that he tilted his head back, Sei-kun moved and began to kiss his way down. Furihata moaned when Sei-kun reached his nipple, licking and sucking before he teased the other one.

He was so lost in the sensations he hardly noticed when a third finger slipped in. What he did notice was that Sei-kun had moved again and now had his eyes set on his leaking cock. Furihata stared as he bent down to lick the tip, and he had to turn away to keep himself from coming just at the sight. Sei-kun smiled against him and took his head into his mouth, beginning to bob in time with each thrust of his fingers. Furihata's hands tangled into red hair, using all of his willpower to keep himself from thrusting up into Sei-kun’s hot mouth. He worked in tandem with his fingers, and moaned around him every time Furihata's grip on his hair tightened. Suddenly, he twisted his fingers and Furihata saw stars- he nearly screamed and arched off the bed. Sei-kun chuckled and licked one more time before taking his fingers out and moving away to open and unravel the condom.

“Here, let me.” He picked up the abandoned bottle on his bed and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand, using it as a chance to touch. Furihata bit his lip when he felt Sei-kun's dick twitch in his hand. He gave a few extra pumps for good measure and looked up to meet his eyes.

Sei-kun gave him a tender smile and brushed his cheek. He moved forward to climb on Furihata again, but a hand to his chest stopped him.

“C-can you lay down in the middle of the bed?” Furihata's voice shook, but he held his ground as Sei-kun raised an eyebrow at him. He waited until Sei-kun obeyed, and straddled him after he laid down. A red eye flickered gold, and Kashi-kun looked up at him with interest.

“Kouki, are you planning something special for us?”

He raised his hips and hovered just above his dick, relishing the way Kashi-kun’s eyes darkened with lust. “W-well I thought it was only fair if I got a turn too,” he said as he lowered himself just enough to touch, “and you two have been teasing me for twelves dates.”

He moaned as he sunk down far enough for Kashi-kun to enter him, and paused after he had taken his entire head. Kashi-kun grabbed at his hips, nails scratching at the surface. Panting, he placed his hands on Kashi-kun’s chest and looked him straight in the eyes.

“If you move, I will stop. Do you understand?”

He looked indignant, but nodded his head nonetheless. Kashi-kun’s grip tightened.

“Good.” Furihata slid down inch by inch, giving himself time to adjust and make sure that they suffered- just a little bit. They both moaned when he sank all the way down, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. Being filled so fully was overwhelming, and he was struggling to hold himself together.

Furihata gave an experimental bounce, and could see that Kashi-kun was already struggling to keep himself still. If he wasn't dying with the need to throw him into the bed, then Furihata needed to try harder. He lifted himself up and eased himself back onto Kashi-kun in the slowest possible fashion, giving an innocent look in response to the dirty glare that was sent his way. His victory was short lived; Furihata couldn't handle torturing himself for that long even if he wanted to. The tension in his body had been building for weeks and weeks, and he felt ready to explode at any moment.

He soon found a steady rhythm, moaning with each downward thrust. “ _K-Kashi-kun, Sei-kun_ ,” he gasped, “ _ahh_ you feel so good.”

Sei-kun took over with a growl, and dug his fingers into Furihata's soft skin. “I realize that you're enjoying yourself, but I don't know how much longer I can hold back..” he hissed.

Furihata ignored him and wiggled his hips, trying to find that spot inside that would send him to the moon. A couple more adjustments and he cried out, hitting his prostate dead on. He fell forward,  unable to hold himself up a wave of pleasure surged through his body. Shaky arms were all that kept him from crashing into Sei-kun. He tried to thrust down to chase after the feeling, but his hips were held in place.

His eyes snapped open (when had he closed them?) and found Sei-kun smirking at him. “Sorry Furihata-kun.” He blinked, and Kashi-kun had taken over again. “We warned you that we wouldn’t be able to hold back for long.”

Kashi-kun bent his legs, and without warning, thrust hard enough to knock him off his hands. “ _Haaa- f-fuck, Kashi-kun!_ ” Kashi-kun moaned out his name and set an unrelenting pace, driving into him over and over again. Furihata was a babbling mess, seeking out lips to kiss and anything to hold on to. He was losing his sanity, and he loved every second of it.

“ _K-Kashi-kun_ don’t stop _don’t stop ohgod_ I’m so close- I-I’m-” Kashi-kun moaned and reached up to kiss him.

“Come for me, Kouki.”

Hearing the gravelly command sent him over the edge, and he threw himself into the crook of Kashi-kun’s neck. “ _Aah- ahh Kashi-kun! Sei-kun!_ ” He sobbed as he came, clinging onto the sheets and mouthing at Kashi-kun’s neck. Kashi-kun held him close and groaned, bucking into him and throwing his head back in ecstasy. The two of them laid there for a long moment, unable to do much but catch their breaths. Furihata’s eyelids became heavy, and he struggled to roll over when prompted to do so.

“Furihata-kun, I’ll be right back. I need to dispose of this...condom.. and find something to wipe us off with.”

Furihata whined and reached out to keep him from leaving. “Just throw it on the floor and use my shirt. I have to do laundry anyways.”

“Are you sure?”

He rolled his eyes and huffed. “Yes, Sei-kun. Please get back here and help me get under the covers. I can’t move.”

Sei-kun chuckled and obeyed, pulling the blanket out from underneath him and wrapping them in a cocoon. Furihata half threw himself over Sei-kun and nuzzled into his chest, smiling when he felt arms hold him in an embrace.

“We should do that again some time,” he mumbled, “so we make sure you and Kashi-kun both get a turn. It’s only fair, you know.”

“Of course. You should get some rest, Furihata-kun. You’re going to need it tomorrow if you want to make good on your promise.”

Furihata shivered, though he didn’t know if it was more from fear or excitement. What he did know was that going to the club that night had been the best mistake he’d ever made, and that those dates had been totally worth it. He couldn’t wait for the next 12.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic after reading Zemira's fic ["Surrender"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5470442) and I got stuck on the idea of “but what is it like when they go out on dates??” I hope you don't mind!
> 
> Everyone please go read it- it's a wild ride. I hope everyone had a great holiday season, and I look forward to getting to know more people and writing tons of akafuri :)


End file.
